


And I will learn what love is

by VictorianLesbian



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Hug, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianLesbian/pseuds/VictorianLesbian
Summary: Hecate has never been a hug person. Her arms are too long and bony; her shoulders do not fall forward to wrap and she feels awkward and clumsy. But not with Pippa.





	And I will learn what love is

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation of one of the stories contained in "And there I shut her wild, wild eyes With kisses four" because Andy447 left me a comment asking if I would ever translate them.  
> I thank Arwen (@troiing) who had the patience and kindness to correct this.

Hecate has never been a hug person. Her arms are too long and bony; her shoulders do not fall forward to wrap and she feels awkward and clumsy. But not with Pippa.  
Since she discovered that her feelings are accepted and above all, reciprocated, Hecate has learned to hug.  
The first time, Pippa rushes towards her; she feels her solid and warm against her body’, she feels her arms around her and she loses her breath for that unexpected and warm contact. Pippa is warm whatever she does. Hecate breathes her perfume that she has missed so much in all those long and sad 30 years divided, but that now it is as if it had never been forgotten.  
Hecate sinks her nose into her hair and thinks she will not be able to hold back her tears for long. She makes a fistful of Pippa's clothes in her fingers and hopes not to have to let her go again.  
She had been a girl too stupid and too proud and she had lost all this for too long.  
The first time which, naked, Hecate hugs Pippa is even more emotional. She had thought about the discomfort of their breasts, but when they press against each other, her heart misses a beat and a sob escapes from her throat. Hecate had never thought that the feeling could move her to such an extent that her knees feel weak and her cheeks blush overbearingly. Pippa does not laugh at her but closes her eyes and bites her lip, feeling overwhelmed too by their skin pressed together, the nipples hardened by the cold air that brushes between them making them both moan at the sensation.  
Hecate learns that a good hug in the morning and one in the evening is the greatest luxury that she will ever give herself from now on.

Hecate never thought she would like to kiss someone. The whole thing seems uncomfortable and rather embarrassing. She has sharp lips, the upper lip is taut and her mouth always seems to be tilted downwards in perennial disapproval but Pippa, her beloved, sweet, understanding Pippa, makes it seem magical.  
Her lips, even her cotton candy lip gloss, become a taste that Hecate loves.  
They kissed, for the first time, a few days after the reinstatement of Ada in her duties as Headmistress of Cackle’s. Hecate had flown to Pentangle to inform Pippa of the good news and apologize to her for her highly inappropriate behavior. In her office, Pippa had brought for them tea and her favorite cookies. Needless to say that the only thing they had done was kissing all afternoon, leaving the tea to cool down completely forgotten on the study table.  
It had actually been strange at first; the mouth of her Pipsqueak was soft and gentle, a light touch of their lips, but then Hecate had found the courage she had been seeking for years, 30 long years, and she had grabbed Pippa's face in her hands and kissed her for a long time, passionately, as if it were worth of her life. Maybe it was just like that, maybe she could not live anymore if she did not take that step towards the love of her life and pressed their lips together. Pippa's tongue had touched her lips, and, Hecate, had allowed access.  
It was not a messy and wet business as she had always believed. She found herself thinking, in fact, that it was quite nice. Or maybe it was Pippa who made everything beautiful for her.  
Their first kiss, naked, between the sheets is full of promises, a kiss that they have never exchanged before.  
Hecate feels savage for wanting more. Long fingers painted pink pulling her hair, send her shivers of pleasure all over her back making her moan in the Pippa's mouth and every vibration, the lips and the tongue of her Pipsqueak are a stimulus to want more and more.  
The little pink tongue that teases her, the smile she can feel on her lips and then, those cotton candy lips move away from her mouth, marked her as hers and kiss her everywhere.

Hecate was terrified of sex. It had not even been a matter to think about for all her life, too busy in study, too busy trying to scare anyone who tried to approach her. She had taken care of her teenage hormones; _“there is a potion for this”_ was her mantra and to that she had kept, but with Pippa naked in her arms invoking her name between hot and hungry kisses, Hecate decides to face her fears.  
She wants to show to her Pipsqueak how much she loves her. She touches her, she discovers her, she wants to learn what Pippa likes what makes her feel good and what makes her feel uncomfortable as she could learn from a book. The body of her Pipsqueak reacts positively to her caresses. Her hands are bony and awkward, but Pippa assures her with passionate groans that her hands are good enough for this task.  
Hecate kisses her beloved's body because every part of her is so hot, soft and sweet that she thinks there is no more sublime act in the world than what they are doing. More beautiful than a potion. More instinctive than a spell.  
When she smells, for the first time, the smell between Pippa's legs her brain short circuits and she can not stop herself from tasting it and it's all as it should be, everything like Pipsqueak is exactly. It's sweet but salty and smooth as silk, her excitement between the swollen and wet folds, so absolutely in need of Hecate’s tongue that goes to taste again and again, until inside Pippa and, there, she discovers an even more intense flavor, the source of eternal pleasure.  
Pippa sobs, moans and asks for more, faster, she teaches her with her voice where she wants Hecate more and with more pressure. Hecate runs orders as a good student and commits herself as she would if the question were one of her potions, but this overcomes every love philter never invented by a witch.  
Pippa clings her hair, sinks her fingers into her scalp, and pushes Hecate's head into her folds  
_So close, so close._  
Hecate, always willing to give more than a hundred percent for things she believes, is not willing to give her lover a quick release. With deliberate slowness she passes her tongue, she sucks her clit as she penetrates her with her fingers.  
Pippa screams, invokes Hecate’s name like a chanting and comes with the intensity of a wave that breaks on a cliff.  
_«Here is my love, that's all.»_ Hecate whispers back into Pippa's arms, looking at her half-closed eyes and her body, so soft and malleable, in her arms.  
But Hecate does not know that this is not all. As soon as the waves of the orgasm let Pippa breathe again Hecate understands that her Pipsqueak will not leave her without a release that now she feels so urgent and burning between her legs. She feels a thrill at the idea and she does not know if it's more excitement or fear.  
_“Don’t be afraid”_ Pippa's dark and intense eyes seem to tell her as she descends on her body and gives her the pleasure she received in return.  
Hecate trembles, moans, and is immensely ashamed to be seen so weak, so at the mercy of the feelings that another person is causing her, but then she looks between her legs at those warm brown eyes, full of love and devotion, and she allows herself to be loved.  
_«I'm your Sibilla, let me worship you.»_ Pippa says or, maybe, thinks Hecate, their connection is so strong that they may have communicated telepathically.  
_«Yes»_ She doesn’t know if she says it or just thinks it, but in that exact instant she feels Pippa moving lower, fucking her with her tongue making her scream with pleasure.  
Pippa is as eager and proud as Hecate, always a light competition between them when they were at school; now they find giving pleasure to the other, their highest objective.  
Pippa is definitely more experienced than Hecate in this; she had other girls before, though she had never forgotten her Hiccup or how much she wanted, in place of some of them, her best friend who she has always loved since childhood. Now that she has the chance, she wants to devour her Hiccup and have her name screamed by Hecate's mouth, and so Hecate does, whining in the night, breathless, Pippa’s name and a vow to love her and never let her go again.

Hecate had to wait more than 30 years, but now she knows what love is.


End file.
